


We’ve No Place to Go

by twoohugs



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Eggsy has a crush, Gen, Homelessness, Pre-Slash, harry and merlin are smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoohugs/pseuds/twoohugs
Summary: Eggsy will do anything to keep Daisy warm and fed. Harry and Merlin will do anything to keep Eggsy and Daisy warm and fed.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret this as either gen or pre-slash, whichever you like, and while I intended it to be established Harry/Merlin when I wrote this I made sure it can be read as gen, so again you can interpret it either ways.
> 
> Title from Let It Snow

“Eggy?” Comes Daisy’s voice. Eggsy sighs, pushing himself off the wall, adjusting his hold on Daisy.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He says, setting out for the small cafe across the road.

They had been here just last week, and Eggsy didn’t expect to be back so soon, despite his (and Daisy’s) desperate want and need to. _Kingsman_ is small and cozy, but in an undoubtedly posh way. The soft armchairs feels like expensive leather (not that Eggsy’s any expert about them), and the tables, lamps and decorations all look like antiques. When he first entered the shop, he was so, so tempted to make off with at least some of the cutlery.

* * *

They have been on the streets for a year now, since Eggsy came home one day to find Dean drunk off his ass and Daisy crying on the floor, a bruise on her face. He’d packed up everything in record time, and left with only a big backpack and his sister by his side. Turns out the shelter system isn’t quite as helpful when your stepfather accused you of kidnapping your own stepsister. They have been on the run since then.

Eggsy tried everything he could to earn extra money to dress Daisy warmly and keep their stomach full, but there is only so much he can do with his education and with a young child constantly by his side. Sometimes he could manage to leave Daisy in the safety of the library for an hour or so, but that’s all. And now the weather’s all cold, people’s layered clothing makes it more difficult to nick their wallets, and nobody is interested in getting blowjobs in back alleys anymore, in case they freeze their assets off.

Eggsy and Daisy pass by _Kingsman_ almost everyday on their way to the community library from wherever they spent the night, but the expensive appearance of the shop has deterred them from ever consider going in. They sometimes spend some time looking through its windows to admire the interior, though, and the two gentlemen owning the place are both rather attractive to watch.

Last Thursday when Eggsy carried a crying Daisy past the front of the shop, he saw a sign that says “Free refill soup for £1”. They were both starving, and he barely had enough money for food for one of them. Eggsy decided to risk getting kicked out, if it meant they may be able to fill their stomach with warm food.

The gentleman at the counter looked up when Eggsy entered, barely batted an eye over their dirty and messy appearance, and greeting them with a warm smile.

“Good morning,” he said, his accent as posh as his suit.

“Um,” Eggsy hesitated, not sure if he should explain they only have money for a bowl of soup. The man looked intelligent, it’s not likely he’d thought they were anything but homeless and broke.

“Please have a seat.” The man merely nodded towards the sitting area. “I expect you’ll want a bowl of hot soup?”

“I-” Eggsy swallowed, burning from humiliation, “We can only afford one bowl.”

The bloke just nodded. “Of course. It’ll be right up.”

He soon came back with a huge bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup and two spoons.

“Let me know when you finish. I will fill it back up for you.” He said, and promptly left Eggsy and Daisy alone.

Eggsy gave Daisy a wide-eyed look. “Either we hit jackpot, or we’re gettin’ drugged for organs, Dais.”

Daisy just slurped the broth happily.

* * *

_Kingsman_ set up their Christmas decorations yesterday, and now it looks even more upscale. Under the gently falling snow, it feels like a picture straight out of a paint-by-number canvas. If Eggsy thought they didn’t belong here before, now they’re fucking alien here.

Checking to make sure the free refill sign is still up, Eggsy hesitantly pushed open the door to the shop. A small chime echoes somewhere inside. When he shuts the door, the warmth of the shop rushes up his body, and he feels himself relaxing immediately. Daisy lets out a satisfied sigh near his ear.

There is an instrumental Christmas song playing on the speaker. A brief glance around shows him that no one’s at the counter, and the only occupied table is one at the front with two young women around Eggsy’s own age. They both turn to look when the chime rings, but turns back with just a brief smile. Eggsy lets out a relieved breath.

“You stay here, I’ll go get the soup, yeah?” He says, gently setting Daisy down on an armchair near the back.

“M’kay.” Daisy mutters. Eggsy smiles fondly, helping her take off her coat. It’s a hideous thing with fraying edges and a floral pattern like an old lady’s sofa, but at least it’s warm, and Eggsy found it near a dumpster, not in it. He can’t imagine how they would’ve survived without it. There is no way Eggsy could pay for even a second-hand coat, they’re struggling enough as it is.

“Eggy? M’hungry.” Daisy says, once again pulling Eggsy from his trance.

“Sorry, Dais, I’ll just-” He stops as a bowl of steaming, creamy mushroom soup lands on their table. He raises his head to see the gentleman from last time smiling down at them, the flickering lights of the Christmas tree behind him giving him a halo around his head.

“Nice to see you again, boy.” He says.

Eggsy blinks. “Uh, thanks, bruv.”

“You are most welcome.” He replies easily, then hesitates. “You left rather suddenly last time.”

The last time, a group of young men entered somewhere after their third refill of soup, when the owners both disappeared to the back. The posh gits didn’t sit close to Eggsy and Daisy, but blatantly wrinkled their noses at them, giving loud scoffs and biting comments about “homeless scum”. Even though he could have done with a bowl or two more soup, Eggsy urged Daisy to finish the soup and left the shop quickly, leaving his only pound-note on the table.

“Yeah.” Eggsy simply says, watching Daisy slurp the soup up. When the bloke doesn’t leave, he bites his lip and adds, “Didn’t wanna bother the other customers.”

The owner is quiet for a moment. When Eggsy looks up, he is frowning and looking rather… irritated? But all he says is, “Ah. I see.”

Then he leaves. Eggsy shrugs, and turns to wipe Daisy’s chin with a napkin.

“Eggy eat too!”

“Of course I eat too, baby.” Eggsy says, picking up his spoon.

A few minutes later, the other owner, the bald one that looks much sterner but no less attractive than the other one, steps out of the kitchen with a small basket on his hand, and makes straight to Eggsy’s table.

“May I?” He says briskly, dragging a chair over without waiting for a reply.

Daisy, whose hunger is soothed enough to allow distraction from the food, peeks up at the noise.

“Bread?” She asks, staring at the thick slices of garlic bread on the plate the man is carrying.

“Of course. On the house for you, lass.” The man says, scottish accent thick on his tongue.

“Oh no, we can’t, Dais.” Eggsy protests, stopping Daisy. “We’re barely payin’ you enough as it is.”

“It’s okay.” The man shrugs, leaning back on his chair. “You need some garlic bread to properly enjoy the soup. I’m making sure my hard work goes appreciated.”

“But-”

“Just try it.”

Hesitantly, Eggsy tears open a slice of garlic bread, handing the soft inside part to Daisy and dipping the crust into the soup. He closes his eyes to savor the taste, the rich, creamy mushroom soup a perfect combination with the slightly spicy flavour of the garlic bread. He thinks he moaned out loud.

When Eggsy opens his eyes, the man has folded his arms across his chest, looking at Eggsy with a smug expression.

“No need to be so smug, bruv, my opinion ain’ that important.” He says.

The man shakes his head. “It matters to me. I’m Merlin.” He says, holding out his hand.

Eggsy looks at his hands, covered in garlic butter grease. Well, fuck it. The bloke knows his hands are dirty.

“Eggsy.” He says. To his credit, the bloke, Merlin (what kind of name is that?) shakes it firmly and doesn’t flinch as the slippery grease on his hand.

“And this adorable young lady is?” Merlin turns to Daisy with a warm smile.

“My sister. Dais?” Eggsy gives Daisy an encouraging smile.

“M’Daisy.” She says shyly, looking up at Merlin through her eyelashes.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Merlin says. “It’s nice to have you two here. I have to go, but you are welcome to stay for as long as you want. Just call me or Harry, that’s the other owner of this place, when you want a refill.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, and Eggsy? Let us know if you or the lass want more of that bread.”

Eggsy is not shy. He simply doesn’t _do_ shy anymore, the harsh, harsh world has trained that out of him. But now, as he watches Merlin put his chair back and leaves for the counter, he has to admit there is just this slightest blush on his face. It must be the embarrassment at the overwhelming kindness of the two gentlemen. It must be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I thought I posted it but it's somehow still in my drafts this morning??


	2. Harry + Merlin

“Your boy and the young lass are back,” Merlin strode into the kitchen.

Harry looked up from the pot he was stirring, his glasses fogged up from the steam.

“ _My_ boy?” He asked mildly.

“You know who I’m talking about.” Merlin rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “They were peeking through the windows again.”

Harry sighed, returning to his stirring. “I wish we can simply extend an invitation to him to come in for tea anytime he fancies.”

“Doesn’t seem the type to take charity.”

“That is exactly why I didn’t do that the last time I saw them. You saw their gazes, too? I could see the bare desperation and yearning in their eyes. If only…” Harry trailed off.

Merlin put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Between you and me, I’m sure we can come up with something.”

Harry hummed thoughtfully. “Well…” He said slowly, “Do you recall, I have always suggested that men with our wealth can afford to give out outrageous discounts and not be distressed by the loss?”

Merlin raises his eyebrows as their eyes meet. A silent agreement passed between them.

“Tell me, Merlin. Do you still have that recipe of chicken noodle soup?”

* * *

“The boy and the young lady are here,” Harry strode into the kitchen.

Merlin hummed in reply as he put some cooked noodles and veggies into the chicken broth.

“You guessed right, it seems.” He commented.

“It is hardly guesswork,” Harry says, fetching a bowl and two spoons, “they pass by almost every day.”

* * *

“The boy and the young lass are gone,” Merlin strode into the kitchen.

Harry’s head whipped up from where he was crouching on the floor in front of the oven. “Excuse me?”

“I went out there and they were not there anymore! Just left a pound note on the table and left.”

“But they have only had three refills of soup!” Harry rushed to the door to peek outside, and indeed, the boy’s table was empty. “That is hardly adequate for a young man and a small child, especially two who have been starving.”

Merlin hesitates for a moment. “I’m quite sure I know why he left in such a hurry.”

“And why is that?”

“Who else is here?”

“What? Oh.” Harry’s expression turns hard as he spotted Charlie and his gang. “ _Them._ ”

“Maybe there would be more welcoming patrons here next time, so they can be encouraged to stay longer?”

“That is assuming those spoiled prats have not drove them well away.” Harry spat.

Merlin sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his hand over his face. They have waited so long to gather the courage to do something to help, yet they may not have another chance to.

“It seems we will have to have faith, Harry.” He said tiredly.

* * *

“The boy and the young lady are back!” Harry strides into the kitchen. 

Merlin looks up from his book. Cooking is the part the two of them enjoy most about their job, and they both have this irresponsible tendency to stay in the kitchen most of the time. They honestly should not spend so much time in here, but they have the chime to alert them of new customers, and their old friends like Percival and Gawaine, and newer regulars like Roxanne and Amelia, all know to yell for them if they need something.

“I’ll get the garlic bread baking, you get them the soup.” He says, hands already closing around the bread knife.

“Of course.” Harry grabs a bowlーa larger one this time, just in caseーand fills it with today’s soup. “What are the odds that they happen to return on the day you make your signature soup?”

“If I don’t know better I would say my mushroom cream soup is magical and calls for all lost souls.” Merlin drawls. Harry feels the corner of his mouth lifting as he leaves without dignifying that with a response. The two of them have been worried for the young man and his… daughter? Sister?, especially when the weather turned even more chilly and started snowing. Now that they reappeared, Harry thinks he can breathe a slight bit more easily.

Merlin is looking at him expectantly when he returns to the kitchen.

“The young lady has a thicker coat, thank heavens.” He comments. “The boy needs thicker clothing, though. The weather is only going to grow more harsh.”

Merlin nods, but continues to stare at him. “And?”

Harry frowns. “And… what?”

“Harry, dear, we agreed to reach out more if he ever returns.” Merlin is making the face that means he is questioning Harry’s intelligence, “I expect you to at least ask for a name?”

Harry blinks. “Well,” He sniffs indignantly, “I did not want to overwhelm him. They both look famished, I should let them fill their stomachs in peace first.”

The oven _dings_. Merlin turns and puts the crispy garlic bread onto a plate with a pair of tongs. 

“Now, Harry, if you are not going to do it, I will.” He brandishes the tongs at Harry, who makes a grab for them. Instead for grabbing them back, Merlin just lets Harry keep them, as makes his way to the store front. Harry rather believes it is just his (remaining) dignity that is stopping Merlin from sticking his tongue out at him.

He has to give it to his friend, though, since Merlin manages to stay outside for much longer than he did before coming back.

“She’s his sister.” Merlin declares smugly as he comes back. “He’s Eggsy, and she’s Daisy.”

Harry rolls the names around on his tongue.

“I assume they will be needing a refill soon?” He asks, already taking out three bowls.

Merlin’s eyes glints. “I’ll get some more bread.” is his answer.

When Eggsy calls for a refill, Merlin and Harry already have a tray with three bowls of soup and a basket of garlic bread ready.

“Would you mind?” He asks gently as they approach Eggsy’s table. Eggsy looks up, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

“Yeah?” He says, bewildered. 

“I believe a proper introduction is in order.” Harry sets the tray down and settles into a chair.

“Oh, okay. I’m Eggsy.” 

“Daisy.”

“Hello, Eggsy, Daisy. My name is Harry Hart, and I’m the other owner of this establishment. I am afraid an apology is in order.”

“Wot?”

“I believe you had an unsatisfactory experience here your previous visit.” Harry starts, but Eggsy immediately shakes his head.

“No, it’s nothin-”

“Nonetheless, we have to-”

“S’not your fault, bruv-”

“I want to assure you that those impolite individuals are unwelcome here, and we have made sure they will not spread their discriminatory views here again.” Harry continues firmly.

Eggsy gapes at him. “That’s… not really necessary.” He trails off, blushing.

“Nonsense.” Harry starts, but Merlin beats him to it.

“It is our responsibility to ensure our patrons receive satisfactory service and food whilst in our shop.” He says, looking Eggsy in the eye, “It is unacceptable for anyone to make others feel unwelcome.”

“You will always be welcome here, Eggsy.” Harry says, wincing at his own words. Next to him, Merlin raises a subtle judging eyebrow. He pretends to not see him.

“We can’t even afford anythin’ proper,” Eggsy mutters.

“You are still a paying customer.” Harry says firmly, nudging the bread towards Daisy when she hesitates to take another slice. She stares at him with side eyes, then, seemingly reassured, happily grabs a piece of bread.

“Say, lad, you won’t happen to be looking for a job?” Merlin cuts through the silence. Harry starts, not even noticing that the conversation has died down, everyone looking on as Daisy munches on her soggy bread soaked in mushroom soup.

Eggsy startles as well. “Wot?”

“We have an opening, so if you happen to be looking for a job…” Harry says, catching up.

“You’re just offering me a job? Just like that?” Eggsy leans back incredulously.

“We can at least see that you are a responsible, loving young man that is doing his best to take care of his sister despite unfavourable circumstances.” Harry says, trying to be reassuring. He isn’t too sure whether it’s a good idea to offer Eggsy a jobーthey could very well scare him off completelyーbut now that they have put it out there, he is determined to see it through.

“What could you want from me?” Eggsy is still shaking his head in disbelief.

“Actually,” Merlin lays his elbows on the table, switching into business mode. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Eggsy straighten up automatically. “We are looking for someone outgoing and sociable to man the storefront. As you can see, Harry and I are not very good at… staying out here. It would be nice to have someone manage the service part, while we take care of the food in the back.”

“I-” Eggsy blinks rapidly, looking back and forth between the two of them and Daisy, “I’ll… needa think about it.”

“Of course.” Harry knows not to push too hard. Merlin, the ever straight-forward and blunt one, however…

“While you think about that, I don’t suppose you have to energy to also consider the offer of a spare room?” 

Eggsy jerks back so fast he almost falls off his chair.

“What the hell, mate?” He is now looking between the two men with something akin to panic in his eyes.

Harry frowns at Merlin irritably. “We are not crazy, I assure you.” He tries, and when that doesn’t get him a reaction, he adds, “or predatory. We have seen you two walk past here countless times, and we just want to help.”

Eggsy frowns, looking at Daisy. Harry can see the gears turning in his head. Winter has arrived in full force, and as much as Eggsy despises receiving charity, he would consider what is best for his baby sister. Harry is confident that even if Eggsy cannot accept the offer of housing, at least he would take the job for the extra income.

“I think…” Eggsy swallows, still looking at Daisy, who is looking drowsy now that her stomach is full. “I’ll take you up on the offer of a job. The spare room, I’ll need to think some more.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth tilt up in an uncontrollable smile. “That would be great.” 

“So, now that you’ve made one decision, I don’t suppose you have the energy to also consider an invitation to Christmas dinner?”

“Wot?”

“Merlin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm sorry if Daisy's behavior is not consistent to children of any certain age, because I have no idea how children work.


End file.
